


Guilty as Charged

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Study, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode: s02e11 Ted, Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-27
Updated: 2009-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the Open on Sunday Community. Prompt was book.</p></blockquote>





	Guilty as Charged

The hard metal chair offered no comfort. Deliberately so, Buffy guessed.

She stared blankly ahead at the institutional green painted wall. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Detective Stein going back and forth between his notes and staring at her.

She wondered if she would be booked for murder.

What he didn't know was that she should be locked up, key thrown away.

She had used her strength to kill a defenseless man. She had betrayed her sacred calling. She couldn't imagine Giles' disappointment. She wondered what the council did with slayers who crossed the line.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday Community. Prompt was book.


End file.
